Doll House
by Sabrina et Kyara
Summary: Le Japon regorge de villes attrayantes, elle regorge d’une population animée et moderne. Mais dans chaque ville, il existe un secret dont nous ignorons l’existence, un monde qualifié « de quartier bas »...


**Doll House**

**(Maison de poupées)**

**By Kyara & Sabrina**

**Avant-propos**

_Attention, ce fic peut contenir des scènes très choquantes pour les mineurs, ne lire que si vous avez au-dessus de 14 ans et il cible un public avertit._

_En lisant cela, vous êtes donc mis en garde et je me décharge de toutes responsabilités en cas de plaintes ! _

_Merci_

**Prologue**

_Le Japon regorge de villes attrayantes, elle regorge d'une population animée et moderne. Mais dans chaque ville, il existe un secret dont nous ignorons l'existence, un monde qualifié « de quartier bas » et dans ces lieux funestes, il existe dans la ville de Tokyo, un endroit appelé Doll house. Cet endroit est, dit-on, bien mystérieux mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les pauvres se mêlent aux riches, on ne distingue plus les différentes classes sociales, ce qui est sûr c'est que cet endroit est un lieu pour les débauchés. _

_Règle numéro 1 : Personne n'a le droit de voir le visage des propriétaires de la Doll house, même les filles de la maison_

_Règle numéro 2 : Les filles sont tenues d'obéir aux propriétaires quoi qu'il arrive_

_Règle numéro 3 : Ne jamais mentir_

_Règle numéro 4 : Ne jamais tomber amoureuse des propriétaires_

_Règle numéro 5 : Les filles sont tenues de satisfaire toutes les demandes des clients_

Un homme marchait tranquillement dans l'obscurité d'un couloir, il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années par sa carrure et sa grande taille, ses yeux bruns feu perçants étaient pleins de froideur, ses cheveux châtains glissaient le long de sa nuque et de son front. Il entendit soudain des pas se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse mais il continua sa route, soudain, une voix l'interpella.

Voix : Li-sama !

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme très belle, plus âgée que lui, ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés en une unique natte et ses yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène pétillaient de joie.

Syaoran : Oui Nataku ?

Nataku : Hiiragizawa-sama veut vous voir !

Il changea donc de direction et la suivit jusqu'à une porte, elle s'inclina ensuite et s'éloigna, il toqua à la porte et entra, on vit alors un homme de l'âge de Syaoran mais sa peau très blanche et ses yeux bleus le distinguaient de lui par son allure européenne, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu étaient attachés par un ruban, il remonta ses lunettes et sourit en voyant son cousin.

Syaoran : Eriol, tu m'as fait demander ?

Eriol : Nous avons une nouvelle.

Syaoran : Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant ?

Eriol : Elle est d'une grande beauté, incomparable à ce que j'ai vu auparavant et surtout, elle fait partie de notre école !

Syaoran : Tu sais bien que selon nos règles, elle ne peut dans ce cas entrer ici.

Eriol : Je sais mais… cette fois-ci, c'est délicat, suis-moi !

Syaoran prit un masque et Eriol en fit autant, puis, ils le placèrent sur leurs visages, les personnes extérieures ne pouvaient voir leur visage par mesure de sécurité.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle de réunion, Eriol ouvrit la porte et Syaoran se figea un instant à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, il referma violemment la porte et entraîna Eriol à part, il claqua celle de la pièce où ils étaient entrés.

Syaoran : C'est NON ! Je refuse !

Eriol : Syaoran, ils n'ont pas le choix, d'ailleurs, IL est d'accord, tu ne peux aller contre sa volonté !

Syaoran : Même si cela me coûte, je le ferais sans hésiter !

Eriol : Syaoran, essaye de comprendre !

Syaoran : Comprendre quoi ? Elle va nous être vendue !

Eriol : Si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs, tu préfères cela ? Qu'elle soit expédiée dans une autre demeure ? Ici, tu pourras un tant soit peu t'occuper d'elle…

Il réfléchit un instant, il est vrai que son cousin avait raison, ici au moins, elle risquait moins d'atrocités qu'ailleurs, il regarda Eriol dans les yeux qui sut d'avance quelle allait être sa réponse mais il voulait l'entendre.

Syaoran : Très bien.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle, Syaoran s'assit aux côtés d'Eriol sans dire un mot, d'habitude, il aurait entretenu la conversation mais là, il se contentait de regarder, d'écouter, il ne voulait en rien être mêlé à la vente de la fille qu'il aimait. Il l'observa, elle semblait si… en fait, il ne saurait décrire l'expression de son visage, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la mélancolie. Elle remarqua soudain qu'il posait des yeux insistant sur elle et tourna le visage vers lui, elle lui sourit comme quand elle le faisait à l'école, comme si le fait qu'elle allait être vendue n'avait pas d'importance à ce moment précis. Une fois que le tuteur de la jeune fille eut signé le contrat, Eriol le prit et fit de même, puis, il regarda le nom de la jeune fille et vit « Sakura Kinomoto », elle ne pouvait être un sosie, cette fois, c'était sûr.

Eriol : Sakura c'est cela ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux miels et aux yeux vert émeraude tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit.

Sakura : Oui.

Eriol : Tu vas le suivre, dit-il en pointant Syaoran.

Sakura : D'accord, dit-elle simplement.

Syaoran se leva et elle fit de même, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire adieu à son tuteur, ils sortirent de la pièce et elle le suivait sans dire un mot, ils longèrent de longs couloirs et Syaoran s'arrêta soudain.

Syaoran : Est-ce que tu es vierge ?

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre puis sourit.

Sakura : Non, dit-elle simplement.

Il esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers elle, elle le regarda avec surprise et il continuait à lui sourire, il fit deux pas vers elle, il est vrai qu'il était assez impressionnant pour une femme par sa grande taille. Puis, il lui prit le menton un peu brusquement et se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et Sakura ne bougea plus, paralysée. Elle essaya ensuite de se débattre mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à la force d'un homme, il lui attrapa les deux poignets qu'il serra pour qu'elle ne bouge pas et glissa ensuite lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la jeune fille, elle perdit comme le sens des réalités et rougit, comme envoûtée par ce baiser. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille qui avait le regard brouillé par tant de désir, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir, comme si elle ne supportait plus son propre poids mais heureusement, il la retint par la taille et la regarda.

Syaoran : Règle numéro 3, ne jamais mentir.

Sakura se releva, confuse mais il n'ajouta rien de plus et ils continuèrent leurs visites, il s'arrêta soudain devant une porte et se tourna vers elle.

Syaoran : C'est ici que tu logeras, ta camarade de chambre s'appelle Tomoyo, elle t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir à son retour, demain, tu te lèveras à 7h et tu iras déjeuner puis, tu te rendras en cours, une voiture t'attendra devant la porte d'entrée. Tes affaires te sont sans doute déjà parvenues, tout a été arrangé.

Sakura : Pourquoi vais-je à l'école ? Cela ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité !

Syaoran : Je l'ai décidé et c'est ainsi. Règle numéro 2, les filles sont tenues d'obéir aux propriétaires quoi qu'il arrive.

Sakura : Des règles il y en a beaucoup ?

Syaoran : Tomoyo t'en informera quand elle reviendra, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sakura soupira et rentra dans la pièce, il y avait deux futons à terre, un plié correctement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas servi et un autre à moitié défait. Ses affaires se trouvaient du côté gauche près du futon tout neuf. Elle sortit quelques affaires et commença à les ranger dans une commode qui se trouvait dans sa partie de chambre mais tomba sur les genoux et éclata en sanglots. Une jeune fille rentra alors dans la pièce et la vit pleurer, sa longue chevelure mauve retombait sur ses épaules et longeait son dos, ses yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure arborèrent un regard attendrit et triste à la fois pour la petite nouvelle, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main amicale sur sa tête, Sakura leva ses yeux rougis.

Jeune fille : Allons, allons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Sakura sécha ses larmes et la regarda, la jeune fille sourit de satisfaction.

Jeune fille : Je m'appelle Tomoyo, quel est ton nom ?

Sakura : Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo : Eh bien petite fleur de cerisier, ne sois pas triste, il ne faut pas !

Sakura : Oui… dit-elle hésitante.

Tomoyo : Je vais t'aider à t'installer, ensuite, nous irons dîner avec les filles et puis on fera plus ample connaissance cela te convient ?

Sakura : Oui, merci.

A vingt heures, elles se rendirent dans la salle à manger, il y avait une dizaine de filles dans la salle et elle se retournèrent toutes vers les deux arrivantes pour scruter des yeux la nouvelle recrue.

Tomoyo : Je vous présente Sakura, c'est une nouvelle alors soyez gentilles avec elle !

Nataku : Dis donc ! C'est une perle rare ! Elle est magnifique !

Tomoyo : Sakura, je te présente Nataku, elle est notre sempai, c'est la plus âgée d'entre nous.

Nataku : Ohohoh tu exagères ! dit-elle en lui tirant gentiment la joue. Je ne suis pas si vieille !

Tomoyo : Nataku a cinq ans de plus que nous, c'est notre « gardienne », je te présente aussi Mayu et Kirara, dit-elle en pointant du doigt deux jeunes filles qui s'approchaient.

Mayu : Bon, on va manger ! J'ai faim !!! dit-elle en s'appuyant sur Kirara.

Kirara : Mayu est un ventre sur pattes ! A se demander comment on veut encore d'elle ! rigola-t-elle.

Mayu lui tira les oreilles et Nataku les séparèrent gentiment.

Sakura : Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous déplaire ici, je veux dire, malgré la situation…

Nataku : Non, nous sommes très heureuses, les propriétaires sont très gentils avec nous, qui plus est, nous sommes logés, nourris et blanchis ! Nous faisons juste notre métier… Sakura, toi qui viens d'arriver, dis-toi que tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, ici, nous sommes vraiment chouchoutées !

Mayu : Nataku… Faiiiiiiim !!!

Tomoyo : Allons dîner avant que Mayu ne meure de faim !

Elles se mirent à table et l'ambiance, contre toute attente, était très bonne enfant, les filles ne se souciaient guère de leurs positions, elles rigolaient et parlaient normalement.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Syaoran les observait avec attention, son regard était bien mélancolique.

Syaoran : Eriol…

Eriol : Je ne savais pas que j'allais être repéré !

Syaoran : Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que c'est nous qui tenons la maison, jamais elle ne doit savoir…

Eriol : Syaoran, je peux si tu veux, faire tout mon possible parce que tu me le demandes et parce que je comprends ce que tu ressens mais… tu sais que tu n'as pas d'avenir avec elle, tu sais que c'est impossible, autrefois et plus encore maintenant.

Syaoran : Je sais bien mais… c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux, elle est la seule lueur d'espoir dans ma vie.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura entendit le réveil sonner, elle l'éteignit pour ne pas réveiller Tomoyo mais elle vit que cette dernière n'était pas dans son lit, elle se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, non, tout ça n'était pas un rêve, tout ça était bien réel. Elle se leva et prit quelques affaires de son armoire puis sortit de la chambre, elle tomba sur Eriol, qu'elle reconnut à sa chevelure peu commune, dans le couloir mais ne connaissant pas encore son prénom, elle hésita à lui demander renseignement par timidité. Elle prit alors la direction opposée et quand Eriol entendit une porte se refermer, il se retourna.

Eriol : Sakura ?

Sakura : Hum… oui… dit-elle timidement.

Eriol : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ou ça ira ?

Elle nota qu'il portait toujours son masque donc elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, pourtant par curiosité, elle aurait bien aimé le voir.

Sakura : La… La maison est un peu grande et… j'ai du mal à me repérer… alors…

Eriol : Je vais demander à Nataku de t'aider.

Sakura : Non, non, je… je ne veux pas la réveiller…

Eriol : Elle ne dort pas, elle est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et les bentos avec notre cuisinière.

Sakura : Les bentos ?

Eriol : Oui, certaines filles, comme toi par exemple vont à l'école !

Sakura : Je vois…

Eriol : Va tout droit et c'est la première porte à droite pour la salle de bain, Nataku viendra te voir dans vingt minutes.

Sakura : Très bien, merci… dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Eriol : Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Eriol : Non, rien… dit-il en pressant le pas.

Sakura haussa les épaules et se rendit à la salle de bain, elle ouvrit la pièce et vit qu'il y avait un vestiaire puis ensuite, il y avait la salle des douches, elle se déshabilla et prit une serviette propre puis rentra dans la douche. Elle tourna la poignée d'eau chaude puis fit de même avec celle d'eau froide pour obtenir une température convenable, elle laissa le jet d'eau glisser le long de son corps et de sa chevelure. Elle prit le shampoing et versa une goutte dans sa paume pour ensuite l'appliquer à ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle prit le savon et en passa sur tout son corps, elle rinça ensuite le tout. Elle ferma les robinets, passa la serviette autour de sa poitrine et ouvrit la porte de la douche. La fumée se propagea dans tout le vestiaire et elle vit une ombre devant elle, sa silhouette était masculine, cela était sûr. Elle resta muette et pétrifiée, le jeune homme se cacha le visage alors que la buée commençait à se dissiper et s'enfuit en courant. Sakura tomba sur les genoux mais l'entrée de Nataku la fit redescendre sur terre.

Nataku : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ?

Sakura : Je viens juste… de voir un homme dans la douche ! dit-elle en rougissant.

Nataku : Où ça ??? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Sakura : Je sortais de la douche et je l'ai vu à l'endroit précis où tu te trouves… mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était.

Nataku soupira intérieurement de soulagement, s'il est vrai qu'aucune des filles n'avait pu voir le visage des leurs propriétaires, Nataku était la seule qui en avait eu le privilège. Elle se souvint de ce que Syaoran et Eriol lui avaient dit la veille et elle devait s'assurer de protéger le secret.

_Flash-back_

Eriol : Nataku, tu nous connais bien, tu sais parfaitement qui nous sommes, tu connais tout de nous et c'est pourquoi nous voudrions que tu gardes le secret.

Nataku : Bien sûr, comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait.

Syaoran : Ne dis rien à Sakura, elle ne doit pas savoir…

Nataku : Oui mais pourquoi elle en particulier ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et Nataku n'eut qu'à regarder Syaoran pour comprendre, elle le savait de toute manière, qu'il en aimait une autre, elle l'avait toujours su au point de s'être décider à tourner la page sur lui mais elle ignorait que cette personne était Sakura.

Nataku : Je continuerai à protéger vos identités, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle distingua un léger sourire de remerciement de la part de Syaoran, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est à dire trois ans.

**Fin du flash back**

Nataku : Peut-être était-ce un de nos maîtres, cela arrive souvent, ne t'en fais pas !

Sakura : En parlant de cela, je me demandais comment je devais les nommer, je veux dire, je ne connais même pas leurs noms !

Nataku : Tu n'as pas à les connaître, tu fais comme les autres et tu les appelle tous les deux « ouji-sama » (traduction : prince en japonais). Va t'habiller, je t'attends dehors.

Sakura : Oui.

Nataku sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Syaoran adossé au mur, il ne parlait pas et scrutait le vide.

Nataku : Vous êtes encore là ? Il était moins une ! Ne sortez jamais sans votre masque ! dit-elle gentiment.

Syaoran : Je sais, elle n'a rien remarqué ?

Nataku : Non ! Bon, je vais me préparer, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Syaoran la regarda partir puis regarda ses mains encore tremblantes d'avoir failli être découvert, comme si son cœur aurait pu cesser de battre juste parce que Sakura aurait pu voir qui il était réellement, quelle impression aurait-elle eu de lui ? Juste un pervers ou alors …

Il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et rejoignit sa chambre qui se trouvait juste en face.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de se préparer, Nataku alla rejoindre Sakura qui l'attendait dehors comme promis. Celle-ci s'était couverte d'un manteau en laine qu'elle serrait fermement contre sa poitrine pour réchauffer ses membres engourdis par le froid. Elles restèrent toutes deux silencieuses pendant tout le trajet, comme si un malaise s'était installé entre elles. Sakura repensait encore à la phrase de Nataku : « Peut-être était-ce un de nos maîtres, cela arrive souvent ». Alors les propriétaires de la Doll House avaient vraiment tous les droits sur elles ? Ils imposaient les règles. Et il fallait obéir, sans discuter, sans se plaindre, même s'ils voulaient entrer dans son intimité, elle ne devait rien dire.

Sa vie leur appartenait désormais…

La journée s'écoula rapidement pour Sakura, qui fut absorbée par ses pensées. Même ses amies de classe s'en aperçurent, mais Sakura leur assura que tout allait bien. Le soir elle retrouva Nataku, et elles rentrèrent à la demeure. Mayu et Kirara les attendaient.

Mayu : Sakura ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Sakura : Très bien, merci, sourit-elle. Et vous ?

Kirara : Très bien aussi. Nataku, Tomoyo rentre à quelle heure ?

Nataku : Elle est occupée après les cours, je vous conseille de vous coucher sans l'attendre pour le repas, elle rentrera sûrement très tard.

Sakura ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Jusqu'à présent, dissimuler ses émotions n'avait pas été trop difficile, elle s'était permis de pleurer quelques fois, mais elle était restée forte la plupart du temps. Continuer à mentir lui semblait à présent aussi pire que la mort. C'était une torture lente, profonde, malsaine, qui la brûlait à petit feu. Depuis plusieurs heures elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, pleurer sur son triste sort. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit vendue comme une vulgaire poupée ? Quelle humiliation ! N'était-elle devenue qu'un véritable objet, elle qui autrefois avait été aimée ? Qui l'aimerait désormais dans cette maison où seuls le mensonge, l'argent et le sexe ne comptent ? « Ouji-sama » avait raison, elle était vierge. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour à personne, et elle avait toujours idéalisé sa première fois…

Son rêve s'était brisé. Il était devenu un cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura se leva et décida de se rincer un peu le visage. Il fallait qu'elle efface ces yeux rougis et qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle s'était promise de devenir forte.

_Je ne dois pas pleurer comme une enfant, _se dit-elle en se dévisageant devant le miroir. _Dorénavant, je vais devoir ravaler mes larmes, et subir. Les autres arrivent à sourire, peut-être qu'avec l'habitude, j'y arriverai moi aussi. Même si le leur n'est qu'une façade…_

Une fois débarbouillée, la jeune fille retourna dans la chambre et faillit hurler de peur lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette qui se faufilait par la fenêtre.

Voix : Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Cette voix la rassura instantanément.

Sakura : Tomoyo ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi, soupira t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux, confuse. Il faudra que tu t'habitues à ce que je rentre tard.

Sakura : Je ne savais pas que les propriétaires nous permettent de telles heures de sortie…

Tomoyo : Ne sois pas stupide, réprimanda t-elle en essayant d'enlever le noeud de son kimono. On ne rigole pas ici, si je rentre si tard c'est parce que je suis allée voir un client. Voila ce que signifie « être occupée » dans la Doll House.

Croisant le regard apeuré que lui lança Sakura, Tomoyo s'énerva. Elle tira sur le nœud de son kimono, qui se resserra encore plus tandis qu'elle poussa un juron. Doucement, sa nouvelle camarade saisit le nœud et entreprit de le défaire avec une patience étonnante.

La petite Sakura n'était que nouvelle après tout. Que pouvait-elle savoir de ce cauchemar ? Elle n'imaginait même pas un quart de ce qui l'attendait. Sa mésaventure ne devait pas être une excuse pour la blesser.

Tomoyo : Je suis désolée… Je suis nerveuse. Mauvaise journée.

Sakura : C'est rien, sourit-elle.

Tomoyo : Je vais prendre une douche et puis au lit. Je suis exténuée ! Merci pour le nœud.

La jeune femme attrapa un pyjama, une serviette de bain et commença à s'en aller. Ce n'est que dans le couloir qu'elle se rendit compte que Sakura lui emboîtait le pas.

Sakura : Je t'accompagne. On pourrait parler… et apprendre à se connaître, proposa t-elle. Puisque je vais rester ici longtemps, je voudrais devenir ton amie.

Tomoyo : Tu ne veux pas plutôt dormir ? Tu as cours demain, non ?

Nous aurons tout notre temps pour parler, dit-elle doucement.

Sakura : Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir…

La grande brune eut un sourire compréhensif. Qui arriverait à trouver le sommeil la nuit où l'on est devenue une prostituée ? Demain, les filles formeraient la petite nouvelle à la dure loi de la Doll House.

Au lendemain matin, lorsque les deux prunelles vertes s'ouvrirent, Sakura murmura un « Ohayô » sans réponse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au futon de sa nouvelle amie, défait. Tomoyo l'avait déjà déserté, à une heure si matinale. Où était-elle partie ?

La Japonaise se leva paresseusement, se doucha, s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla légèrement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait que Nataku qui l'y attendait. Sous les jets d'eau, elle avait vérifié de temps en temps, si personne ne l'observait. Le fait que l'un des deux propriétaires l'ait épié la perturbait toujours. Ils pouvaient certainement avoir toutes les filles qu'ils désiraient… Pourquoi s'arrêter à une vague contemplation dans une douche ? Elle repensait encore au baiser salé qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Et s'il s'agissait du même maître ?

La journée se passa ordinairement, sans embûches à l'école. Le soir, lorsqu'elle rentra, elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver Tomoyo dans la chambre. Celle-ci fixait pensivement l'extérieur, la fenêtre grande ouverte.

Tomoyo : Je t'attendais petite fleur.

Sakura : Je suis là.

Tomoyo se retourna d'un air désolé.

Tomoyo : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… Assieds-toi.

Tirant une chaise, la jeune japonaise obéit sans discuter. Sa gorge se noua. Elle n'aimait pas cet air… celui que prenait les gens quand ils annonçaient des choses déplaisantes. C'était le même air qu'avait pris son tuteur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'avait vendue.

Tomoyo : Nataku est la sempai de la maison, comme tu le sais. C'était donc à elle de t'annoncer cette nouvelle, mais j'ai préféré te l'annoncer personnellement, afin que ce soir, quand ça se passera, tu ne sois pas trop déboussolée.

Sakura : … m'annoncer quoi ? hésita t-elle, tremblante.

Tomoyo : Comme tu le sais, c'est le quartier des plaisirs ici, et malgré toutes les filles qu'ils peuvent trouver, ils ne sont jamais rassasiés. La bonne réputation de la Doll House attire les plus gros clients. Parfois les plus grands PDG ou hommes politiques viennent ici pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps… Ils apprécient que tout cela s'effectue dans un cadre secret, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi, peu importe avec qui tu coucheras, il ne te prêtera pas plus d'attention qu'à une inconnue. C'est une chose qu'ils préfèrent oublier quand ils retournent travailler. La seule chose dont ils se souviennent, c'est de notre corps, et des choses qu'ils ont faites avec nous… Je parie même qu'ils se masturbent à cette pensée, très souvent, avoua t-elle. Mais je m'éloigne. Tout ça pour te dire que nous ne sommes pas dans _Pretty Woman_, le lit s'empreint de la chaleur du plaisir la nuit, et de la froideur de la solitude le jour.

Sakura : Tomoyo… implora Sakura, impatiente.

Tomoyo : Excuse-moi. J'y viens. Tu perdras ta virginité demain soir… Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce soir, avec Nataku, et les Ouji-Sama, nous ferons une réunion pour choisir qui sera ton client. J'ai suggéré M.Haïziwa, c'est un homme gentil, même s'il est un peu bête, et qu'il ne parle que de choses futiles, il est délicat et ne nous traite pas comme des moins que rien. C'est le genre d'homme avec lequel tu as la chance de manger un repas bien chaud au restaurant avant d'aller à l'Hôtel. C'est un petit côté tellement romantique par rapport à notre vie, que M.Haïziwa marque un réel contraste par rapport à d'autres clients. Il m'aime bien, et je pourrais lui demander une faveur pour toi…

Sakura : Il pourrait ne rien me faire ?

Sa voix se brisa. Bien sûr que c'était une prière impossible. Mais se l'entendre dire à haute voix, soulagea quelque peu Sakura. Elle avait besoin de montrer à Tomoyo combien cette idée la répugnait, elle avait besoin de le crier au monde entier. Son amie lui serra la main, signe qu'elle était de tout cœur avec elle.

Tomoyo : Je t'expliquerai en détail cette faveur après les formalisations de ce soir. Normalement, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu souhaites avoir M.Haïziwa comme client, et nos Ouji-Sama accepteront. Ils sont plutôt gentils tu sais, et essayent de satisfaire au maximum nos demandes. Parfois nous sommes un peu capricieuses… Si l'on demande plus de gels douches, ils nous en achètent…

Sakura : En même temps, ironisa t-elle, ils peuvent bien faire ça quand même. C'est vous qui leur rapportez cet argent.

Tomoyo : Certes, rigola t-elle, ils ne seraient pas grand-chose sans nous. Mais malgré ça, la plupart des maisons de prostituées sont noires et sombres alors que la notre est encore colorée. Comme nous te l'avons dit, la vie est tout de même plaisante ici. On est bien traitées, et c'est une chose que tu prendras conscience rapidement. J'en reviens donc à tes clients potentiels. Ce n'est malheureusement pas sûr pour M.Haïziwa, car apparemment deux autres hommes semblent miser un prix plus fort sur ta personne…

Sakura : On dirait une vente aux enchères.

Tomoyo : Ca y ressemble c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, les hommes ont une tendance inexplicable à vouloir prendre la virginité des jeunes femmes. Et pour ça, ils sont prêts à donner des sommes exorbitantes. Ca a toujours été ainsi. Simplement, l'un des deux, M. Yagumi, est l'homme le plus brutal et pervers que je connaisse. C'est le client que j'ai eu hier soir et qui m'a mise de très mauvaise humeur… J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu ne l'auras pas comme premier client. Je ne le souhaite à aucune fille d'ailleurs ! Quant à l'autre, je ne le connais pas du tout… Prions pour que M.Haïziwa augmente les prix. Nataku le voit ce soir, je lui demanderai si elle peut essayer de l'amadouer.

Sakura hocha la tête distraitement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu le fil d'Ariane et qu'elle ne suivait plus les explications de son amie… Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'un objet pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il était exhibé devant une centaine de personnes, et qu'ils proposaient chacun des prix pour l'acquérir. On la mettait à nue devant tous ces gens, et on lui collait l'étiquette « prostituée ». L'argent glissait doucement dans les transactions, fluide, omniprésent. Elle représentait la même valeur que celle faciale inscrite sur le billet de banque, elle était juste un instrument de monnaie. L'étiquette « prostituée » entraînait immédiatement l'extinction des sentiments. Du moins c'est ainsi que le voyaient les hommes. Cette sale race imparfaite et noircie par la corruption.

Tomoyo : Sakura, tu m'écoutes ? dit-elle en secouant la main devant son visage.

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et murmura.

Sakura : Oui, prions pour que M.Haïziwa augmente les prix…

Et sur ces mots, jeté avec un regard vide, inexpressif, elle s'en alla.

Sakura descendit dans le petit salon avec Tomoyo qui lui tenait la main, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'emmenait à l'abattoir, comme si ce soir, elle allait être mise à mort, quelque part, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. De sa main tremblante, elle frappa à la porte et entendit un « entrez » dur et sévère, Tomoyo lui lâcha la main de sa camarade de chambre et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'allait jamais la revoir.

Tomoyo : C'est ici que je te laisse, fais ton maximum de ton côté, je vais faire pareil du mien, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête et poussa la poignée de la porte, plus elle avançait, plus des sueurs froides lui parcouraient le dos, son cœur s'emballait et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle leva les yeux et vit, devant elle, Nataku aux côtés de ses deux maîtres qui la regardaient avec attention.

Nataku : Sakura, assied-toi, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Sakura : Ou… Oui, dit-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Nataku : Il a été convenu que tu auras ton premier client demain soir et que tu perdras ta virginité à ce moment là.

La façon dont Nataku avait annoncé cela était cruelle, dénuée de mots réconfortants, dénués de compassion, comme si cela était un ordre ordinaire de faire le ménage ou la cuisine. Alors que c'était quand même quelque chose qui avait de l'importance, quelque chose de sacré pour une femme mais ici, c'était une marchandise.

Sakura : Est-ce que je peux choisir avec quel client ?

Eriol : Bien sûr, dit-il en souriant, nous avons deux offres pour le moment, tu pourras les rencontrer demain et nous t'accordons la faveur de choisir ton partenaire.

Sakura : Merci, c'est trop aimable à vous, lança-t-elle ironiquement.

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? On la vendait elle en pâté à des loups affamés mais néanmoins, on lui faisait grâce de choisir lequel allait la manger ! Il en avait du toupet celui-là. Vexée, elle observa son autre maître qui la regardait sans rien dire, elle vit dans son regard que lui, il la comprenait et eut à son égard, un regard de remerciement.

Nataku : Sakura, tu rentreras directement de l'école demain, nous verrons une tenue convenable. Bonne nuit.

Elle se releva, furieuse et partit en claquant la porte, cette attitude l'exaspérait, cela ne leur faisait-il rien de vendre SA virginité ? Ou alors avaient-ils trop l'habitude de ce genre de chose ? Elle monta dans sa chambre et vit que Tomoyo était déjà partie, pourvu que son client accepte de lui rendre service !

Syaoran : Vous avez été dur avec elle, dit-il doucement.

Eriol : Nataku, tu veux bien sortir un moment ?

Nataku : Oui, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit de la pièce et referma la porte après son passage.

Eriol : Tu te fous de moi ? Syaoran, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! dit-il en attrapant le visage de son ami, on a toujours fait comme ça ! Et tu n'as jamais protesté !

Syaoran : Mais, là, je réalise ce que nous leur faisons subir…

Eriol : Arrête de me baratiner ! C'est parce que c'est Sakura que tu le vois de cette manière ! hurla-t-il.

Syaoran : Et c'est un crime peut-être ? Sous prétexte que je suis co-directeur d'une maison close, d'un bordel, je peux pas être amoureux ?!?

Eriol : J'ai fixé, non, nous avons fixés des règles, si tu ne peux pas les respecter, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix…

Syaoran : Quel autre choix ? demanda-t-il apeuré.

Eriol : De la vendre à une autre maison close…

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, Sakura voulut l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce mais la raison l'arrêta, elle avait au plus dormi deux heures cette nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens pour savoir que faire, comment échapper à cette soirée. Elle se prépara et entra dans la voiture pour se rendre en cours, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar, comme si cette vie n'était pas la sienne. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Rien pourtant. Arrivée à l'école, Sakura regardait les autres vivre, comme absente, elle resta deux heures et puis, elle erra dans l'école les deux heures suivantes puis sur le toit de l'école. Elle observa les nuages défiler dans le ciel puis ses jambes la menèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra discrètement. La salle semblait vide et elle en profita pour se caller entre les rayons et se replier sur elle-même, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, pourtant, elle s'était promis qu'elle serait forte, qu'elle ne craquerait pas mais son cœur avait eu raison de ses pensées.

Elle entendait une voix appeler son nom, qui était-ce ? Une voix chaude et réconfortante comme elle n'avait plus entendu depuis que ses parents étaient morts, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, embués par les larmes et vit, devant elle un jeune homme. Il était brun aux yeux marrons, il portait des lunettes et l'uniforme de l'école et à son cou, une chaîne avec une croix, elle le reconnut immédiatement et se redressa : le président des élèves, Li Syaoran, le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Syaoran : Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, dit-il gentiment.

Sakura : Je… dit-elle perdue.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et l'aida à se relever, elle l'observa et il sourit.

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas bien de sécher les cours.

Sakura : J'ai… des problèmes… de famille, dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Il ravisa son sourire et posa une main compatissante sur sa tête.

Syaoran : Tout fini par s'arranger, dit-il doucement.

Sakura réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et que c'était là sa seule solution, elle avait hésité mainte et mainte fois mais aujourd'hui était la journée idéale, cela arrangerait tous ses problèmes. Elle saisit les deux mains de Syaoran à son plus grand étonnement et le fixa sérieusement.

Sakura : Sempai, je t'aime, veux-tu être mon petit ami ? lança-t-elle d'une traite.

Syaoran, choqué mais heureux à la fois ne savait pas quoi dire, il devait accepter bien sûr mais…

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle sentit son cœur voler en éclat en une seconde mais il y avait une chance sur deux pour que cela arrive, elle le savait, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle le fixa une nouvelle fois.

Sakura : Je t'en prie, fais de moi tienne, je veux garder ce souvenir si tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

Syaoran : Je suis désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle sanglota de plus belle et voulut mourir sur le champ, elle avait tout perdu et bien sûr, l'homme qu'elle aimait était trop honnête pour faire l'amour à une fille qu'il n'aime pas. Elle lâcha ses mains puis déboutonna sa chemise et retira sa jupe tout en se cachant légèrement.

Sakura : S'il te plaît… dit-elle d'un air suppliant.

Syaoran : Ca, je ne peux pas, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Sakura : Mon corps ne te plaît pas ?

Syaoran : Ca n'a rien à voir ! dit-il simplement.

Elle insista en s'accrochant à son cou, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur et la repoussa gentiment, il retira sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules avec un air désolé. Elle insista une fois de plus en essayant de déboutonner son pantalon et il la gifla. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa joue et pleura de plus belle. Elle lui jeta sa veste à la figure et se rhabilla rapidement pour ensuite partir en courant. Syaoran regarda sa main, celle avec laquelle il l'avait giflée et ferma les yeux, un air coupable sur le visage. Comment pouvait-il alors que c'était lui qui allait la vendre ? Même s'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire ça et croire en ses paroles pour échapper à la perte de sa virginité avec un des clients. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Lui qui l'aimait tant…

Sakura courut dans la cour quand elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, elle vit la voiture qui l'attendait déjà pour la mener à son triste sort, elle avait perdu la volonté, toute volonté de vivre et se laissa entraîner, le regard vide. Arrivée à la maison, Nataku l'aida à se préparer mais Sakura restait perdu dans ses pensées, tous ses rêves avaient été brisés, elle n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni le garçon qu'elle aimait, ni amis, si ce n'est les gens d'ici… elle avait perdu tout espoir.

Sakura avait refusé de manger, elle était restée dans la pénombre de sa chambre, les yeux perdus dans le vide, en proie à un désespoir et une tristesse immense. Elle s'était résignée quand l'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait repoussée. Nataku vint la chercher vers 21h30, Sakura était aussi blanche que neige et malgré son inquiétude, cette première ne trouvait pas les mots qui la réconforteraient alors elle préféra la laisser à son triste sort. Quand elles arrivèrent dans le salon et que Sakura ne vit que deux hommes et l'absence de Tomoyo, elle comprit instinctivement qu'elle n'aurait pas de chance.

Eriol : Sakura, voici Messieurs Yagumi et Kabuto, le choix t'appartient.

Sakura savait, elle l'avait deviné qu'aucun des deux ne seraient M. Haïziwa. Elle sentait le regard des deux hommes qui la regardaient en la désirant, elle pointa du doigt M. Kabuto, quitte à choisir, elle ne voulait pas le plus brutal.

M. Yagumi : Je rajoute 500 000 yens _(1 yen japonais 0,00640296425 euros)_ de plus pour avoir cette demoiselle, dit-il comme un loup affamé.

Eriol : Je regrette mais le choix appartient à notre doll ce soir, aucune offre ne pourra changer ma décision.

M. Yagumi : Pourtant, je suis un client fidèle, commença-t-il à s'énerver.

Eriol : Je regrette M. Yagumi.

M. Yagumi : 5 000 000 yens, dit-il en sortant une valise pleine de billets.

Eriol : M. Yagumi, je suis navré.

M. Yagumi explosa de rage et renversa un vase qui se cassa à terre puis s'avança vers Eriol mais Nataku s'interposa entre eux et reçut le coup de poing à sa place puis tomba à terre, la joue enflée. Sakura se précipita à ses côtés et regarda méchamment cette ordure.

Eriol lui attrapa le bras et le lui retourna au point de le lui casser, il ne semblait pas énervé à en regarder son visage mais ses gestes parlaient à sa place, l'homme hurla de douleur.

Eriol : Sortez et ne revenez jamais plus ! dit-il sèchement.

M. Yagumi : Vous me le paierez, après tout ce que j'ai fait…

Eriol l'expulsa et revint quelques minutes après, Sakura aida Nataku à se relever et Eriol s'approcha d'elle pour regarder sa joue.

Eriol : Rien de grave, Sakura monte avec M. Kabuto.

Sakura hocha la tête et regarda l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé un cil pendant la bagarre, comme indifférent à la situation. Elle se méfiait de lui bien que l'impression qu'il dégageait n'était pas menaçante. Ils montèrent dans l'une des chambres de la maison et Sakura ferma la porte derrière elle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire mais M. Kabuto ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

M. Kabuto : Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant une bouteille de champagne.

Sakura : Sakura.

M. Kabuto : C'est un joli nom, tu peux m'appeler Hiroshi.

Sakura : Oui Hiroshi-sama.

Hiroshi : Tu es plus jolie que je ne le pensais, j'avais au départ mis un milliard de yens sur toi mais j'aurais dû en rajouter cinq de plus.

Sakura : Mais… Je pensais que…

Hiroshi : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas vraiment que l'argent n'avait pas d'importance ? demanda-t-il en rigolant. C'est beau l'innocence.

Sakura : Oui, je comprends.

Hiroshi : Ton maître m'a dit que c'était ta première fois, je serai gentil, dit-il en lui tendant un verre de champagne.

Sakura : Non merci, dit-elle en refusant le verre.

Hiroshi : Si tu es un peu saoule, tu pourrais passer cette épreuve plus facilement.

Sakura : Je ne pense pas que vous vous en souciez vraiment.

Hiroshi : C'est vrai, cela m'est égal. Allonge-toi sur le lit, dit-il froidement.

Elle obéit aux ordres en prenant une grande inspiration, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer se dit-elle comme pour les piqûres ou le dentiste, il faut prendre sur soi et elle était bien décidé à le faire.

Il but une gorgée de champagne puis deux et s'approcha d'elle, il monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, Sakura avait peur, elle était terrorisée mais essayait de ne pas y penser. Il caressa ses cheveux, sa joue puis sa nuque. Il déchira ensuite sa robe et Sakura crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter à cet instant, elle était atrocement embarrassée et essaya de se dégager mais il la retint fermement sur le lit.

Hiroshi : Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et mon argent, c'est ce que je haïs le plus ! dit-il en lui serrant le bras.

Sakura : Vous me faîtes mal ! dit-elle en respirant rapidement de panique.

Hiroshi : Si tu es sage, je serai gentil.

Il commença à la caresser tandis que Sakura, écœurée, détournait les yeux en pleurant, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas, c'était trop. Ils entendirent soudain la poignée de la porte et tournèrent leur regard.

Hiroshi : C'est occupé ! cria-t-il.

Sakura qui crut un moment être sauvée déchanta rapidement et subit ses caresses pendant une minute quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, ils tournèrent les yeux et elle reconnut son deuxième maître qui entra de rage : il venait de défoncer la porte.

Syaoran : Je vous la reprends, dit-il en attrapant Sakura par le bras.

Hiroshi : Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai payé !

Il lui lança des billets à la figure et partit avec Sakura dans ses bras.

Syaoran : Je vous offre 100 000 000 yens.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et déposa Sakura sur son lit, il les enferma ensuite à clé. Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître avait fait cela, ne devait-il pas la vendre ce soir ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Ouji-sama… Pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Ne me pose pas cette question.

Sakura : Merci, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Il la regarda et l'embrassa passionnément, Sakura, en confiance, se laissa faire. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort ? L'émotion… la peur… le désir… elle ressentait tant de choses à la fois mais son cœur la guidait vers son maître. Il se déshabilla et continua de l'embrasser et de la caresser doucement et amoureusement pour finir par l'étreindre deux heures durant.

**_ A suivre..._**


End file.
